This Was Not in the Product Description
by Goatgirl2468
Summary: Levi goes to an anime store and randomly selects a hug pillow. When he wakes up the next day, the character, Eren Jaeger, is sleeping in it's place. Modern day AU. I suck at summaries. My first fic, so no hate! Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Was Not in the Product Description

Rating: T

Warnings: Ereri, Riren, M/M, and Levi's mouth. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I'm not that sadistic.

Based on the prompt from .com.

**This is my first (published) fanfic, so please no hate. Constructive criticism is allowed and wanted.**

Levi walked through the mall, his head down, hoping that no one he knew would notice him. He hadn't had much sleep last night and was definitely _not_ in the mood to socialise. As he walked closer to the store that he was heading to. Not that he wanted to be seen _there,_ buying what he was buying. It would ruin his reputation, no one would take him seriously. There was no way that _anyone_ could see Levi Akerman, the strongest martial artist in the country buying a _hug pillow_.

After all, a fake reputation is all a man has.

He ducked into the anime merchandise store and pulled up his hood. _Relax Levi, just get in and out, no talking. You can do this._ He gave himself a mental pep talk and grabbed a random pillow off of it's spot on the wall. He walked over to the register.

The woman behind the counter looked at Levi with a pitying look. "Are you sure you want _this_ one?" She asked, half glaring at the pillow.

Levi, however, didn't hear and handed her a twenty.

The woman took the money. As she handed back the change she said, "Just come back if there are any... _Problems_."

Levi raised an eyebrow. What kind of problems could come from a _pillow?_

* * *

Levi looked at the pillow from the doorway to the bedroom. What had that lady meant, 'problems'? Was there shitty stitching? The pillow had a boy on it with brown hair and green eyes. Unfortunately, the pillow was taller than Levi, but, then again, everything was. He sighed and laid down. He hugged the pillow to his chest. _Whatever. The whole idea is a load of horse shit._ With that, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When he awoke, he still didn't open his eyes. The pillow that he had bought was still between his arms, but something was different. It was... warmer.

He opened his eyes. In his arms, sleeping peacefully, was the boy that was printed on the pillow. He smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Levi.

Levi immediately launched himself out of the bed. "What the fuck?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Levi stared, open mouthed, at the boy on the bed, as he sat up and yawned. He smiled, "Good morning," he said nonchalantly.

Levi just stood against the bedroom wall. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He practically screamed at the boy.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger. How do you not know this? It was in my product description." The boy, Eren, asked. He then sat up straight, his eyes widening. "Wait a minute. I'm talking again. Shit."

Levi just stared. "What the fuck do you mean 'product description? How did you get into my bed!?" To anyone who actually knew Levi, they could very easily tell that he was surprised and confused. But if anyone else got that look, they would probably think that he was going to cut off their skin and wear it while feasting on the rest of their corpse.

Eren gulped. "The description for the pillow that I was on, and I'm sorry for all of this and please don't take me back to the store, the store-lady keeps putting me on pillows and it really sucks!" Eren sucked in a breath.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What do you mean 'putting you on pillows'? Is she not supposed to use your image on them?" Levi knew perfectly well what the kid was talking about, he just really did not want to believe what he was hearing.

Eren sighed. "No. It means she put ME on there."

Levi stood up. "Leave."

Eren looked terrified. "But I don't have anywhere to go!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "The living room would suffice. I need to get dressed, then we'll sort this out." Eren visibly relaxed. Levi just glared. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get out!"

"Um, uh, right." Eren stood up on wobbly legs, and left the room.


End file.
